


Inside

by discolophon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discolophon/pseuds/discolophon
Summary: “Would you like us to tell you about the first time we fucked, Dean?” Cas asks.





	

“Would you like us to tell you about the first time we fucked, Dean?” Cas asks, and the words might be plain but holy shit, he sounds _obscene_. “Jimmy and I discussed it. We’d like to tell you.”

Jimmy shudders on Cas’s hips, half-lifts himself before shoving down again in one short, disjointed fuck.

Precome blurts from Dean’s slit. He rubs his palm over the messy head of his dick, teasing himself. “Tell me.”

Cas’s long fingers dig into the curve of Jimmy’s ass. “I wanted him so badly. Wanted to be in him. He wanted me too, he let me in, but–-so slow. So _slow_ , Dean, it was agony. I couldn’t help myself, I pushed up under him, into him, and-–there I was, inside. All of me inside him, and it felt–-”

“-–like a miracle,” Jimmy breathes, half a moan. He rides Cas’s cock, arching backwards with his hands clutching at Cas’s thick thighs, his skin flushed all down his chest. “You felt so fucking good in me, Cas. Made me come.”

And Jesus, Dean can picture it: Jimmy lowering himself onto Cas’s dick for the first time, overwhelmed by the feel of him, having to stop partway down to let himself adjust. The uncontrolled hitch of Cas’s hips before Jimmy’s ready, pushing himself in the rest of the way. The look on both their faces as Jimmy came on Cas’s cock for the first time, just like that, just from finally getting him inside.

“You two are killing me,” he manages, squeezing his own aching dick.

Cas turns from watching Jimmy lose his rhythm above him to fix his heavy gaze on Dean. “Jimmy loves being filled,” he tells him, and under the gravel-rough lust he sounds so fucking _fond_. “He comes so hard.”

Jimmy makes a broken, needy noise, and does.


End file.
